Standing alone
by only-TVD
Summary: Elena chose Damon, scared that Stefan might turn her into a ripper like himself, while training her to control her blood lust. Stefan is distraught and decides to take action and end his misery. But left his closest friend a note. Can she change his mind? Multi chapter Rated T for now but might become an M later Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**Standing alone- a staroline fanfiction**

**Summary:**

**Elena chose Damon, scared that Stefan might turn her into a ripper like himself, while training her to control her blood lust. Stefan is distraught and decides to take action and end his misery. But left his closest friend a note. Can she change his mind? Multi chapter Rated T for now but will become an M later**

**A/N: this story started actually started as a stelena story but after the note to Caroline I changed it to a staroline.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Stefan P.O.V)**

**Chapter 1:**

He sat on a cold bench in the local park-he and Elena used to come here a lot when they were still together, when he was happy-no matter what he thought about to keep his mind off it, he couldn't. Elena had gathered him and Damon in the living room and delivered the news:

*FLASHBACK*

'_Please, sit down' she gestured to us both. I tried to look her in the eye, but she refused to meet my gaze. She was looking at her feet and fidgeting nervously. _

'_So…..?' Damon was saying, but the words lacked there usual confidence and sarcasm 'you made the decision?' he said a bit quieter._

'_Yes. I have.'_

'_And?'_

'_You. I chose you.' She said with her eyes still cast down_

'_Who?' Damon and I both said simultaneously, sounding more alike than ever._

'_Damon' she said so quietly, that if I did not have my enhanced vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her at all. I managed to hold back my tears, but I was temporarily (I hope) frozen. My brother was acting as if I had left the room and made his way to Elena and took her in a long kiss, it was odd though, she looked hesitant. Probably just my mind trying to ease the pain this was causing me. I finally regained the power of my legs, if nothing else, and ran as fast as I could to one of my favourite places. The special bench in the park. _

*END OF FLACHBACK*

I was still crying, still pinning over something long lost. And certainly no longer mine anymore. Yet I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Damon if I was him right now I would be doing exactly what he was right now, loving, caring for and just being with Elena. He and his brother in love with the same girl. History repeating itself. Only this time the most beloved doppelganger didn't chose me.

I decided it was time to take action. Either live on this earth alone and worthless for the rest of eternity, or die now and save myself all of that pain. Ok, number two, easy peasy. Should I tell anyone?

I decided to leave a note for Caroline, his only friend at the moment. He vamp sped to her house and jumped through her window. She wasn't home probably because she was at the grill or something, so I grabbed some paper off of her dresser and wrote a quick note telling her what I was going to do:

_Dear Caroline, _

_As you are my only current friend, and as I have to tell somebody, it shall be you. I have decided to end my pitiful excuse of a life, as it no longer has meaning. So, at sun rise I will be waiting by the creek, where I will take off my daylight ring and let the sun burn me to death. I only ask that you do not tell anyone what I have done until it is over. Thank you. Wish Elena and Damon a happy life for me._

_Goodbye Caroline. Ill miss you._

_Stefan x_

After he finished writing he set the note carefully on her dresser for her to find later on. He wasn't lying when he said he would miss her. She was just like Lexi, so supportive and bubbly. He doesn't know what he would have done without her. When he was trying to get himself together so Elena and he could be together, she was the only one to keep faith in him and try to help him with the blood lust. She did it though he was back to drinking bunny blood. Yeah, she was just like Lexi.

Odd. That was probably the first time he had thought about anything but Elena in days.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had made it to the creek now but night had fallen and if i took his ring off now it wouldn't do anything, so I would have to wait until morning to carry out my plan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was morning and I was still half asleep against a tree. I remembered why I was at the creek and then stood up and walked over to my backpack and pulled out the bottle of vervan water that I took everywhere as of late. I choose a sunny spot of grass and lay down on my back. Taking my bottle and chugging it all at once and feeling as if I was drinking battery acid, and simultaneously ripping my lapsis lazuli, daylight ring and exposing myself to the sunlight's UV rays. It burned like hell and felt like I was on fire - I might've been, I don't really care anymore – I hissed from the pain. Trying to be quiet and not draw attention to myself in case somebody was around.

Ok. Screw it. I screamed.

Then all of a sudden everything went black. Was I dead? I didn't feel dead.

I opened my eyes to look around but only saw black. After studying it closely I came to the conclusion that it was a blanket. So I wasn't dead. I felt someone touch my ring less ring hand, and place something on my middle finger. Putting my ring back on? But who? Not Elena. Defiantly not Damon.

'Caroline?' it was meant to sound threatening but came out as more of a cry. The black blanket was pulled from my burnt, but healing, body.

'Who else?' she said, she sounded a mixture of sad, angry and annoyed. She looked very beautiful from this angle, the sun shining a golden outline of her body and glowing through her wavy blond hair. When I didn't reply it looked like she was getting annoyed.

'Stefan Salvatore you answer me right this minute or so help me god I will ri-'

'Ok, ok calm down….. I take it you got the note?'

'Yes I got your _note__**. **_How dare you do this to me? How dare you do this you? What were you thinking?'

By now I was propped up awkwardly on my elbows, and looking down ashamedly.

'What do you mean?' I asked sleepily and weakly.

'WHAT DO I MEA- you're too weak to argue, we WILL talk about this later, Stefan. Do not think you're off the hook.'

'Thanks' I muttered weakly

'Now I am going to take you home, you will go to sleep then when you wake up you will explain _this_' -she gestured to me and the empty vervain bottle- 'to me. Agreed?'

'Ummm' I murmured almost silently, exhausted

'Good, now let's get you back to the boarding house' her words woke me up a little.

'No, please, Please don't' I begged.

'What? Why not?… oh, yeah. Kay. My moms at work so you can come to my house.'

'Thank you' I croaked. I was almost completely healed now but I was still incredibly weak, and so, so tired. Guess that's what attempted suicide does to people-well vampires.

'Come on' she helped me to my feet and steadied me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we got to her house I was practically dead on my feet. I stumbled inside and she led me to the spare bedroom and sat me down, took off my shoes and leather jacket. She lay me down and pulled the covers up to my chin. I felt like a little child. She disappeared off downstairs, repapering a few minutes later with a mug of heated up blood that she handed to me, I accepted it eagerly and drank it all

'Thanks Care.'

'Your welcome, Stef. Now, go to sleep. We can talk when you wake up.'

She walked to the door, turned the light off and then shut the door tightly.

Oh god. What was he going to tell her?

It doesn't really matter though because when (if) she lets me out of her sight again i will just try again. but for now I am just to tired to deal with it. For now I will go to sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry next chapter will be more staroliney, but the story line had to be built. So please don't give up on this story yet.**

**Pops x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing alone- a staroline fan fiction**

**Summary:**

**Elena chose Damon, scared that Stefan might turn her into a ripper like himself, while training her to control her blood lust. Stefan is distraught and decides to take action and end his misery. But left his closest friend a note. Can she change his mind? Multi chapter Rated T for now but might become an M later.**

**A/N: thank you to _thisheartbeatsforyou _and _ExectionreKain _for reviewing my first chapter. This is my first ever fanfic and it means a lot to me.**

**(Caroline P.O.V)**

**Chapter 2:**

I looked over at the sleeping form across the room, the slow rise and fall of his chest was the only thing indicating that he was still alive. I thought about all that had happened earlier, he was suicidal. This meant he was on lockdown, here. At my house. Luckily mum had called earlier saying she would be in the next town over for a few days, to do some work stuff. So Stefan would stay here with me until I can get him to change his mind about this whole killing himself thing. Good, and if I was him I wouldn't want to be sleeping in the same house as his ex-girlfriend and brother while they had sex.

I found myself moving closer to him and sitting down on the blue bedspread next to him, I looked closer at his face and saw the trail of tears falling from his closed eyes and onto the pillow his brunette head was resting on. Suddenly I was furious at Elena; she had broken him, her best friend. She hoped he wouldn't go all ripper on her again. Without Elena to do it for she didn't think he would bounce back again. I lay down next to him, trying not to wake him up, and snuggled into his side like I had so many times before, when she was newly turned and had her emotions running mega high and he was comforting her. She would always fall asleep, like she was doing now, and then wake up so much happier with my best friend by my side. She could feel herself drifting now, slipping into a nightmare filled sleep full of images of Stefan's tanned skin being burnt and the sounds of his pained screams filling her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(Stefan P.O.V)**

I woke in a bright room with a warm body curled against my own, at first I thought that it was Elena and that it had all just been a bad dream and she hadn't chosen Damon all along, I went to kiss her head, only after doing so realizing that this head was distinctly blond and curly whereas Elena's hair was always to immaculacy straight and brunette. Also it always smelt of sickly sweet strawberry shampoo, and this one smelt of vanilla, cherries and_ Caroline_. I found I wasn't as disappointed as I should have been as I realised it wasn't Elena, and whose arms she was probably lying in now, no I was surprisingly comfy lying here with my best friend in my arms, like I have so many times before. I was still for a few moments until I felt her start to stir. I knew she was going to shout at me so I pretended to be asleep, not yet ready for a telling off. I head her breathing get faster as she woke up; I slowed my own down and shut my eyes tight, hoping she would fall for it.

No such luck she, wasn't falling for it. She knew him too well. She used her super speed to sit up cross-legged facing me.

'Stefan Salvatore, open your eyes right now' she said quietly but sternly. I knew this tone of voice all too well; it was her its-not-a-question voice. I slowly peeled my eyes open and saw her face for the first time today. Bright blue eyes (way too bright for someone who has just woken up), a small perfectly angular nose lightly covered with pale freckles that usually couldn't be seen under her makeup and a beautiful set of rosy lips set at the moment with a frown, all framed by a halo of unusually messy blond hair.

I realised I have been staring at her face for well over 30 seconds, witch is 25 seconds longer than I would usually look at her face for the first time of a day, how odd of him. Anyway she didn't seem to notice, so I asked her a whiney 'whaaat?'

'You know what, Stef' she replied her voice suddenly becoming gentle. I looked down feeling ashamed, she had enough going on without having to deal with my problems, and I manage to get out a small 'sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for, its _her _fault for leading you on for so long,' she spat out the word _'her'_ venomously, it was weird hearing her speak like that, with so much hate in her voice, so un-Caroline. She was always so sweet. I wasn't over Elena by any means but I didn't stop Caroline from speaking badly about her, if any thing the mention of her name only made me sad, still mourning over my dead relationship.

**(Caroline P.O.V):**

I saw the tears start to well up in his eyes, shit it was because she mentioned Elena, I vamp-sped over to him and pulled him close to her body in a bone crunching hug (I just couldn't bear to see him cry again) I knew I was squishing him but I just couldn't bare to let him go.

He was steadily crying into her long-sleeved pyjama top, that she changed into before getting into the bed with him earlier, and was creating a damp spot just above her right breast, I laid us both back down on the bed and let him cry into my pyjama top. About 20 minutes later he fell back to sleep. I removed my button up pyjama top revealing a tight, strappy, pink under shirt, although it had been a warm day the forecast said it would be cold tonight so I wore an extra shirt – even though I am a vampire and technically can't get cold, it makes me feel more human and Stefan always encourages her to do things that make her feel human – problem is that I didn't think I would be takeing her top off so she wasn't wearing a bra and just because I couldn't feel the cold didn't mean that my body didn't react to it, and now I am trapped underneath a sleeping Stefan, brilliant. But I am totally emotionally drained, and can't find the energy to fight off the approaching sleep. But at least this time I won't dream.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up and looked round at the bed side table I realised that she and Stefan had slept through about a day and a half, I hadn't bothered to check the clock last time we were up, we needed to do some thing to get his mind off Elena, so she shook him gently and whispered his name softly. He murmured his short reply of 'what?'

'Get up. Were going out.' There it was again her no-nonsense its-not-a-question tone.

'Do we have to?' he asked me half heartedly.

'Yes' I replied sternly, he knew I wasn't playing so he got up and said

'I don't have any clothes,' he said, it was true he didn't. 'And I don't want to go to my house' he said much quieter now, I understood. I wouldn't want to hear my ex having sex with my brother either. 'Ill go get you some, now have a shower and eat something, there's some blood in the fridge. Ill be back soon.' And with that said I flashed to my room threw on some sweats and a pair of trainers – so if any one saw me they would think I was on a run- and rushed out of my window unseen by any passers by.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3 minutes later I was outside of the boarding house and _ughh _I could hear them having sex. I blocked them out and ran into the house (making sure to slam the heavy oak door behind her) and up to Stefan's room, a room I had been in so many times before. I walked – loudly – over to his chest of draws and pulled out a navy blue shirt before moving to the next draw down I grabbed a pair of Stefan's underwear, wildly blushing the whole time. After that I headed towards his wardrobe, but was interrupted by Damon clearing his thought in the doorway only wearing a pair of loosely fitting jeans, I really wanted to throw something at him. Me, thinking that would be the worst of it just ignored him and walked over to Stefan's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans, I was keeping my cool until I hear _her_ voice saying 'Damon, what is it?' she appeared in the doorway clad in only her bra, panties and a undone dressing gown, and suddenly I was furious. 'Caroline! What are you doing?' she exclaimed tying her dressing gown tightly around herself.

'_Not_ that it is any of_ your_ business, im getting Stefan some clean clothes' I said with such bitterness that even I was shocked. I stomped over to where Stefan kept his socks and grabbed a pair, they both just stood there surprised at me for being so mean to precious queen Elena.

As I was exiting Stefan's bathroom with his tooth brush and a few other bits and bobs Elena finally spoke up 'How is he?'

'Don't act like you give a fuck' I spat at her

'Is he at your house?' she asks the stupidest questions, but then again everything Elena seems to do nowadays annoys her. I wonder why?

'Where else would he be? Don't tell me you expected him to stay here when any one in a 3 mile radius can here you two having sex, never mind if he was in the next room! _Ughh' _and with that I grabbed everything I had collected from around Stefan's room and jumped out of the window, throwing them two a disgusted look.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I arrived home in record time, a little under 1 minute, I was so angry, that… that…that heartless cow how dare she hurt my best friend like that. But my fuming was cut short by a half naked Stefan walking in to the room in only a towel, but worst off all he was glistening, the sunlight was reflecting off of his damp skin as little droplets of water were dripping from his wet, brown hair. I was taken aback, but why was I reacting like this, I have seen him after a shower before and I was perfectly fine then. But when I felt that familiar tingling in my lower stomach, I knew what was happening, and oh shit it was bad. I couldn't be… this is my best friend; I only get this feeling when im, you know _turned on, _shit! I have been staring at him for like a minute now _do something _I kept telling myself, so I did. I kissed him.

**A/N: so, I know it is rubbish but you've got to start some ware, anyway please keep reading,**

**Niamh x **


End file.
